


Brand New Moves

by denilmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Light frotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Restraint, i can't get Genma's O face out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: Genma shows Kakashi a thing or two (and proves he's the master of oral).Here, have some GenKaka smut cause there's certainly not enough of it.





	Brand New Moves

Kakashi grunted as his back collided with the door, its knob jabbing into his side. But the set of lips upon his were eager and chased away the huff of pain with a sigh of pleasure. Those same lips were warm with alcohol and lust as they coaxed him to open up, to let his tongue mingle, and caress, and taste. The Copy Nin couldn't remember the last time he'd been in a kiss like this one. A kiss that had been so reckless and needy. So hot and overwhelming, and everything else he had been craving. His hand curled around the back of his friend’s neck, threading into coffee brown locks.

And that was when the door finally unlocked and Kakashi tumbled in backwards. However, he spun on his heel, using the momentum to twirl his partner round and pin him against the adjacent wall. He grinned at the tokubetsu jounin as he pushed the door closed with his foot, wrapping them in the darkness of night again.

The right side of Genma's lips curled up into a wicked smirk - one that was altogether boyish and dark - and it had the sterling-haired man's blood pumping hot through his veins. Kakashi slipped his knee between the other man's legs and pressed his body to his. The Copy Nin leaned forward and captured his lips, gently nipping at them as he pulled back. Genma groaned as the mouth traveled his neck, tongue laving at the tendon there.

The tokujo gripped at his sides, turning his face toward Kakashi to draw his kiss back to him. Their tongues slid together as Kakashi’s hand curved along his cheek and then pushed him harder against the wall. He could hear the hitch of breath and was feeling rather smug until Genma’s hand fisted into his hair, tongue curling around his own before sucking the slick muscle into his mouth. 

Kakashi nearly growled at the sensation and found himself growing impatient. He tried to pull back, but Genma refused to relinquish his hold on him, crushing their mouths back together. Kakashi's heart was pounding, escalating when firm hands clawed down his back. 

Genma sucked the man's bottom lip into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over it as he released him. He leaned his head back, his breath falling heavy through kiss-bruised lips, and grinned. Kakashi's eyes were still closed, his hitai-ate having been disheveled at some point during their heated exchange. 

Moonlight dusted the Copy Nin’s features and the tokujo could just make out the faint  flush painting his cheeks; his honey gaze was drawn to the tongue that swept over his lips. 

How many times had they done this before? How many nights had they fallen into each other's arms and beds? It wasn't as if either of them really needed to.  Genma's record pick up time was a single drink and a one-liner,  and he was pretty sure his friend had been eyeing his former pink-haired teammate, but had been hesitating in making a move for whatever reason he told himself that week. Not that he could blame him for pining after the medic, she was a hottie… and Kakashi was fucked up, jaded, bruised - and as he'd told Genma one night, between panting as hands worked each other, “I’d hurt her in the long run. And my scars don't scare you away.”

It really was some sort of twisted comfort they got out of each other. There was no judgment, no expectations other than thoroughly enjoying the night,  and no hard feelings. No matter what happened in the darkness, they were still friends come morning. And there was some relief in that knowledge, that they didn't have to worry about impressions or performance - just enjoying the ride, wherever it may lead. 

And right now, as Kakashi’s eyes opened and met his - lust swimming in those dark depths - it was leading to his bedroom. 

Kakashi crashed their mouths together with so much desperate force that their teeth clicked together and the back of Genma's head met the wall. A deep sound rumbled in the back of his throat and the tokujo let him play the role of being in charge a little longer - relished the feeling of sure fingers slipping beneath his shirt, of confident tongue sliding along his, of firm body rocking against his own. 

Kakashi was entranced by the man he had pinned to the wall; he was firm in all the right places and soft where it mattered. He was hot and responsive, and the things he could do with his tongue left the Copy Nin feeling disoriented in the most pleasurable of ways. It was definitely a welcomed change of pace to learning the ropes of his future Hokage duties. 

A moan caught in his throat as Genma's hips shifted, rolling against the growing bulge in his pants. His hands lifted to cup Genma's face as he slowed, letting their mouths mesh together softer, for longer, the hunger behind them fading.  

Kakashi pulled back, just enough to speak, their lips glancing one another feather-light. “Let's go to bed,” he husked against him. The warmth of his lips chased the lap of tongue. 

Genma curled his hands around Hatake's wrists and pushed off of the wall, pushing into his body. The desire between them spiked again as they tumbled into the hallway.  The tokujo’s hands pushed at the jounin's shirt, taking it up and over his head. His fingers were cool against heated flesh, exploring ridges of hard muscle that clenched under his touch. Genma smoothed his hands around Kakashi's back, pulling himself closer as his caress fell to the man's ass. The Copy Nin moaned as he was squeezed and his pelvis was jerked toward the tokujo’s.

Genma could feel the other man's erection straining in his pants, rubbing against his own as their bodies reacted to one another, hips grinding on their own accord. The friction was dulled by their layers, a problem the Hokage-to-be sought to remedy. 

Genma hummed in amusement as Kakashi pushed forward again, trying to lead them closer to the bedroom. The jounin broke the kiss and attached his mouth to Genma’s neck, growling his need as teeth pressed into his skin. The tokujo gasped, the pleasure from the pain shooting straight to his groin. If Kakashi wanted to play like that, then he could, too. 

He fisted a hand in sterling locks and jerked Hatake's head away, halting their progression. The flat of his tongue pressed to the subtle dip at his clavicle and traveled, tortuously slow, up the column of his throat, over his Adam's apple, and straight up to his chin.  He grinned when Kakashi's hands tightened at his hips. 

With his fingers still purchased against the jounin's scalp, he tilted his head back down toward him, his tongue tracing the fullness of his bottom lip. He chuckled when Kakashi's lips pursed toward his, but he remained out of reach. 

“You've always been so impatient,” Genma commented, voice low and dangerously exciting. 

“Stop fucking with me,” the jounin groaned, and then hissed as Genma refused him with a sharp tug of his hand when he tried to claim his mouth again.

“I thought that was the whole idea.”

The corners of Kakashi's lips twitched.  “Smart ass.”

“You love this ass.”

“Smart ass  _ mouth _ ,” he amended.

The light in Genma's eyes darkened as he flashed him a wicked smirk. “You love this mouth, too, or have you forgotten?”

Kakashi played along with his banter. “I don't know, you spend so much time shooting it off I can't really recall.”

The tokujo shoved him to the wall. “Now you're just askin for it.”

Kakashi's eyes fell closed as lips descended upon him, nipping as they traveled down his neck, his pectorals, tongue washing across a tightened nipple. His fingers curled into the brunet’s shirt, just trying to hold onto _ something _ as the heat of his mouth fell lower and lower. 

Genma lifted his arms as he went onto his knees, slipping free from his shirt. He attacked the button and zipper on Kakashi's pants with deft fingers, working them free with ease. His lips ghosted above the band of his briefs as his fingers slipped inside them. 

Kakashi pressed his mouth shut, holding his breath as masterful fingers kneaded his toned backside, inching the material of his pants down as he did so. 

Genma pulled his lip into his mouth as he stretched the waistband down, freeing Kakashi's turgid length and leaving the pants bunched just above his knees. Hot breath rolled over the jounin's thigh, tingling his skin in advance of equally hot lips. Kisses peppered his skin, closer and closer to where Kakashi craved it most; his senses heightened in anticipation as he felt the tokujo’s heat flutter across his sacs. Instead, his lips skipped over him and fell plush against his other thigh. 

Shiranui snickered at the disappointed huff that escaped the jounin. “Just making sure this is going to be memorable for you,” he teased. 

The younger man's reply got strangled on the way out as Genma wrapped a hand around his shaft. His tongue traced his length from base to tip before his liquid honey gaze turned up at him. His lips pursed against the head of him as the callused pads of his fingers swept down, teasingly light. The tokujo angled his head, pressing wet kisses along the side of Kakashi's stiff cock as he cupped him with his hand. 

Kakashi shifted against him, brushing against his lips, which only caused Genma's grip on him to tighten as he made a disapproving noise. “You don't get to rush this,” he chided. 

“Genma…”

“Just enjoy it, and be glad I'm not making you beg for it.”

Kakashi hissed as slick muscle glossed over the bulbous head, curled round and round it, sampling the flavor of him. His head inched closer, the fire of his mouth sweeping over him a little more. 

Genma sighed against his skin as he let his tongue flutter on the underside of him, still not completely enveloping him. Kakashi's hands pressed to the wall and he bit the inside of his cheek, anything to keep him grounded. His chest felt tight as he subconsciously held another breath, balancing on the edge of the tokujo’s promising words. 

Genma edged forward, mouth wide, and took half of his length before sealing his lips around him. He drew a deep moan from the jounin when his cheeks hollowed and he pulled back. Without missing a beat, his head bobbed back down. His pace was steady, not quite teasing, but in no rush either, and every couple of passes he'd let his tongue lave against him. 

Kakashi reached for him, his fingers threading into his hair for a brief moment before Genma knocked his hand away. “Nn-unn,” he hummed around him. 

The breath fell stuttered from Kakashi's lips as the vibration traveled through him. Pleasure spiked up his spine and he lifted a hand to Genma again. But the tokujo slapped it away again, turning a warning gaze up to the man. However, it went unseen as the jounin's head was tilted back, eyes closed as he absorbed the blissful waves that his partner washed over him so earnestly. 

But Genma couldn't have that; he wanted the man to watch, to never have to question his talents again - jokingly or not. He pulled his hand from the base of Kakashi's cock and slid all the way forward, taking every inch of him until his nose was buried in the thatch of silvery hair. 

The move was sudden, and the sensation brought the jounin up onto his toes and snapped his attention downward. He watched in awe as Genma’s head lightly bobbed, keeping the majority of him completely in his mouth. Kakashi gasped, feeling the fleshy softness deep in his throat. 

The tokujo retreated, falling all the way back to the tip, and this time was pleased to see that Kakashi was staring right at him.  He swallowed, breath teasing slick skin, before engulfing him again. Genma wasted no time taking him all the way again and again, letting his mouth work the entire length, steadily increasing the pace. 

Kakashi's jaw clenched before popping open under the assault. He could no longer control his breaths, now leaving him in desperate huffs and pants. And, kami, when Genma would turn his eyes up to him, brimming with desire as he fondled his sacs, it was nearly enough to make him come right there. 

Kakashi couldn't stop the moan from rumbling out. “Fuck...Genma…”

The questioning hum reverberated through him and the jounin's body jerked in response, overwhelmed by the ecstasy as it ebbed and flowed. His fingers twitched as he once again stretched out to touch him. His fingers curved around his jaw and his tongue passed over too-dry lips. “Ahh-! Yeah...suck me...just like that.  Ohh…”

Genma curled his hand around the jounin's wrist and pulled his touch away, pinning his hand to the wall. He noticed Hatake's other hand coming forward, but he intercepted it first and held it in place as well. The tokujo pressed closer to him in a show of dominance in the otherwise submissive position, leaving Kakashi the only choice of taking anything he was given. 

Genma began to tilt his head from side to side as he slid his mouth up and down, his tongue and the suction working him in a corkscrew motion. Kakashi felt powerless in the situation, unable to touch, and could only encourage him with dirty praise and the absent rolling of his hips.

Genma guided the jounin's hands behind his back, still pressed to the wall, and coaxed him into moving with a few nudges from the back of his wrists, jerking him closer. 

Kakashi picked up what he wanted and was rewarded with another throaty hum as he consciously rocked his hips forward.  He met Genma's pace, rolling forward to meet his mouth, to watch his cock completely disappear behind those lips. 

“So… fuckin good…” he hissed as Genma sucked him harder. 

Kakashi's hips began to move faster as the pressure that had built low in his stomach began to rise. His arms shook under the tokujo’s hold, but he would not let him go. 

Unable to match the frantically growing pace, Genma stilled, letting the jounin thrust into his hot mouth. Kakashi’s gasps and broken moans rose in frequency and pitch. His body began to tense in anticipation of the white-hot pleasure that was sure to come any moment now. His thighs quivered, stomach clenching in preparation. 

“Fuck...Genma...you-” His brow, covered in a light sheen of sweat, pinched and his mouth fell agape. “I'm gonna...come…!”

It was then that the tokujo let go of his wrists and cuffed a hand around the base of Kakashi’s cock as he pulled back, dropping him from his mouth. “I don't think so.”

He chuckled darkly at the lust and bewilderment clouding the jounin's eyes. He wiped at his chin as he rose to his feet, body pressing to Kakashi's.  “I don't want you to come just yet, not until I'm inside you at least.”

The jounin's chest was heaving with each unsteady breath. “Genma…”

The tokujo took Kakashi's hand and set it against his crotch, rubbing it over the aching stiffness still concealed within. Amusement danced across his features as Kakashi took over freely, his hand coiling around the bulge and stroking him through his clothes.  Genma stepped forward, pushing Kakashi by the shoulders and guiding him down the hallway. The tokujo grinned as they made it to his bedroom and he left Kakashi to fall back onto his bed. 

Kakashi could feel his heart pounding between his ears as he watched Genma start to unbutton his pants. He revealed smooth, fair skin as he pushed them down, lifting his hips to do so. The tokujo’s erection stood tall and proud, finally freed from the confines of his clothes. Feeling quite silly standing there, half undressed, Kakashi quickly pushed his pants down the rest of the way and stepped out of them.

Genma watched him with excitement dancing in his eyes as he approached, his knee pressing into the bed at his side. Kakashi leant over him and Genma could feel the heat rolling off of him in waves. He threw his arm around the younger man and pulled him down. Their mouths came together again as they shifted, skin on skin, repositioning themselves. Genma widened his legs, allowing Kakashi to settled between them, and then hooked his ankle behind his knee.

Their tongues clashed wildly, the lustful need buzzing between them - electricity through a live wire. Genma was achingly hard, flesh hot, and heart pounding when Kakashi rocked his hips against his. The jounin’s cock rubbed against his pelvis, glancing his own swollen cock over and over. Their harsh breaths mingled between firm presses of lips, as hands pawed and pulled at skin. Kakashi continued to grind against him, anything to relieve the unyielding burn of desire that coursed through his veins, that pooled in his stomach, and the base of his spine. 

There was a sudden stab of sharp pain and Kakashi pulled away to lift his fingers to his lips. His dark eyes gazed down at Genma as he pulled away his touch, a dab of crimson on his fingertips. The tokujo grimaced, but was still smiling. “Sorry… I got carried away.”

Kakashi ducked down, pressing his lips to Genma’s throat. “I forgot how rough you like it sometimes.”

Genma closed his eyes, soaking up the feeling of Kakashi’s wet lips as they passed over his collarbone. “I really didn’t mean to - ah! Fuck!”  His back arched against the sudden sting of teeth against his nipple. The older man shuddered as tongue swirled over the bite, soothing it with a gentle lap before it was sucked between lips -  _ hard _ .

Kakashi could feel the tension in Genma’s body as he strained against him, keeping his chest pressed as close to his lips as he could, his hand threaded into his silver locks. He smirked as he released him, proud of the angry mark, his mouth moving to explore the rest of the tokujo’s sculpted torso. The Copy Nin chuckled to himself whenever Genma would grunt or moan as he kissed, suckled, and nipped at his flesh. Kakashi’s massaged Genma’s thighs as he moved down, tongue cutting a path to his navel and then further south. 

Genma’s cock twitched as Kakashi's hot breath puffed over it, and the jounin smirked. “All this time you've only been giving, you must be so sensitive.”

The reply came out a slurred mess as Kakashi pursed his lips, blowing warm air over the tokujo’s rigid length again before twirling his tongue around the head of him. Genma groaned low and deep. “If you'd hurry up and get back here I'd be doing more than giving.”

The heat of Kakashi's mouth hovered over Genma’s cock as his lips ghosted down the shaft. After working his tongue to gather as much saliva as he could, Kakashi laid his tongue at the underside of Genna’s length and licked all the way to the top. He suckled the tip of him, sampling the muskiness of his precum, and instead of swallowing, allowed the excess saliva to dribble down onto his length.

Genma gasped as he felt that damn blowing tease of air across his cock again, lower and lower. His breathing sped in anticipation for whatever was in store for him - and when it came to Kakashi, he could never be sure. Simultaneously, wet heat encased a fleshy sac and Kakashi’s fist gripped the tokujo’s length - sinking slowly, slowly, downward, his wrist twisting and then gliding back up.

“Ohhh shit... Kakashi,” Genma growled, fingers clawing into the sheets as pliant tongue rolled along his testes and sent ripples of pleasure straight to his core. His hand was so warm, so confident, caressing him, his thumb pressing into the slit and smearing the pearly bead of precum. Genma supposed this was a bit of payback for the hallway, but it was welcomed. 

Kakashi released him from his mouth and inched forward, letting his tongue follow his hand up to the head of his cock. His eyes were weighed down by his desire as he fixed the tokujo with his gaze, moving back up onto the bed and slipping his legs on either side of Genma’s. The jounin adjusted himself, taking both of their cocks into his hand, and began to lightly stroke. He groaned, turned on even more by their close proximity and the way Genma’s length seemed to pulse in his hold, as if silently begging for more. 

Genma’s hands lifted to Kakashi’s thighs, his fingers running up and down them as he gave in and just  _ felt _ , succumbing to the sensation. He was so hard, so turned on, that he’d almost be happy with coming right here and now. But then he felt Kakashi move and he opened his eyes. The jounin was on his knees, leant over him, and as he continued to stroke them he took Genma’s hand and brought it to his face. His hungry lips parted and took two of the tokujo’s fingers into them.

Genma grunted as his fingers were sucked in tandem with the stroking hand; he could feel Kakashi’s tongue gliding between his fingers, twirling over the tips, slicking them up. And then Kakashi pulled his fingers out, a thick strand of saliva still connecting them. He jerked Genma’s hand around behind him and Genma had to prop himself up onto his elbow, his heated stare focused on Kakshi’s face. And damn was Kakashi’s face as handsome as ever with a blush staining his cheeks, canines visible behind parted lips, and the sheer yearning he felt for something more etched into his features.

“Finger me,” Kakashi husked before claiming his mouth.

Genma breathed in deep, his tongue working to keep pace with Kakashi’s dominating one. He curved his hand around firm buttocks, squeezing the soft flesh as he inched closer to where Kakashi wanted him most.  Genma teased the strip of skin with a gentle rock of a finger, reveling in the nearly disappointed whine that Kakashi filled his mouth with. He circled the tip of his finger around the puckered entrance and then eased inside.

The jounin moaned against him, the rhythm of his strokes faltering for a brief moment. He could feel Genma’s finger retreat and then press forward again, teasingly slow, over and over. Then there was a slight pause and he could feel himself stretching as he added a second finger, the appendages twisting as they filled him. Kakashi broke the kiss, pulling back for much needed air that he shared with the tokujo’s mouth.

Genma drowned in the beautiful sounds falling from his lips. He continued to piston his fingers, timing them with every downward stroke of Kakashi's hand. He could feel the jounin trembling atop him as his hips shifted, impaling himself just a bit further onto his fingers; his grip around them tightened. Genma wet his lips that had gone dry as he watched the pleasure cross the younger man’s face. His stomach clenched as he sat up a little more, drawing closer to him, feeling his erratic breaths puff against his face.

“You’re so fuckin sexy,” he whispered harshly before his teeth caught the jounin’s lower lip, tugging on it. Kakashi gasped and Genma pressed forward, using the opening to slip his tongue in. He felt every inch of his mouth, sweeping along his teeth and twirling against his tongue as his fingers continued to prepare him with deep, quick strokes. 

He swallowed every sound that reverberated his lips and then Kakashi jerked back, his hand slowing. “I’m done.”

Gema barely registered the younger man’s words beyond his own excited breath and pounding heart, and he quirked a brow. “Do what?”

“I’m done. I need you… to feel you inside me.”

Genma withdrew his fingers and skimmed his touch up Kakashi’s back, tense with restraint and pent up need. He curled his fingers into damp silver locks and pulled him down as he pried the Copy Nin’s other hand from around their cocks. He wrapped his arm around Kakashi, holding him flush to his body as he kissed him long and deep - stealing his breath, and his reasoning, and whatever was left of his inhibitions. He languidly rocked up into him, teasing him with the blind rub of his thick cock, feeling his ego expand as Kakashi panted and moaned between presses of their lips, his pelvis grinding against the tokujo’s actions. Without warning, Genma bucked his hips upward and twisted, rolling them across his bed so he was on top, settled between Kakashi’s legs. He freed his lips once they reached the new position and sat up. 

Kakashi watched him with eager anticipation as the tokujo leaned over and opened the drawer of his nightstand and brought back a foil wrapper.  He felt like a silly teenager as Genma winked at him as he tore the package open. He tossed the wrapper and then unrolled the latex down his length. He reached over again and pulled out a small bottle of lube, squirting a bit onto his fingers before wrapping them around his stiff cock. He stroked himself as he looked down at the jounin, legs spread and body flushed.

Kakashi swallowed thickly, his entire body on edge. Even with all the foreplay, nothing felt as good as these few short moments - knowing that they were finally right here, that in only the span of a few breaths he was going to have Genma inside him. The anticipation was thrilling, and the Copy Nin shuddered with giddiness as Genma dribbled a bit more lube on his fingers and smeared it at his entrance, before easing his digits back inside, spreading some extra lube there as well. Kakashi let his knees fall open as wide as they could go, giving Genma all the room he needed. Genma’s knees slid to the outside of Kakashi’s ass and he took his length in his hand, poising it at the younger man’s entrance. Honey eyes slid up and met dark charcoal ones as he inched forward. Genma held his breath as he felt his lover for the night open up to him, stretch around him, pull him in.

Kakashi’s mouth fell open, a long moan of approval tumbling out as Genma eased inside of him. He gasped as the older man’s hips circled, stretching him even more, before retreating and then sliding back in - deeper this time. The motion repeated - the gentle swivel of hips before falling back and then pushing even further - again and again until Genma was fully seated in him.

“Fuuuck,” Genma hissed, gently rocking against his body. “You feel so good.”

As much as Kakashi adored the praise, he just wanted more. He’d been craving this union all night, and now that he finally had him where he wanted him, he didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to feel, to forget about everything else with a good, hard fuck - and maybe some cuddles and talking could come after. He rolled his hips against the older man. “Genma…”

The tokubetsu jounin understood the unsaid request and he began to work his hips, languidly sliding in and out, nearly all the way and then back, letting him feel every inch glide across him, reach him deep inside. His eyes fell to where they were joined and he grunted, watching as Hatake’s body took him with ease. His gentle rocking sped and Genma watched greedily as his cock disappeared inside him over and over, quicker than before; the soft moans that accented every push warmed his blood and he began snapping his hips forward with more force.

Kakashi reached back and gripped the edge of the bed. Genma felt amazing inside him, filling him so deeply. He brought his knees in toward his stomach, hooking his feet at Genma’s back to direct him. The tokujo read his actions effortlessly and leaned forward, wrapping an arm around each leg and hugging each calf to his side. His hips worked in short, quick thrusts, striking him deep. 

Genma watched as Kakashi’s face distorted in sheer ecstacy, his eyes rolling back as his brow pinched, his lips twitching, and damn the tokujo wanted to kiss him again.  “Touch yourself for me,” he commanded hoarsely.

Kakashi’s hands moved on autopilot, gliding down the sides of his neck, down his chest where he paused to pluck at his nipples. His touch continued down and Genma’s eyes followed them over ridges of muscle to the trail of silvery hair. Kakashi’s hand circled his cock at the base and slowly slid up and then down again, then up, squeezing at his cockhead and milking out a large bead of precum. Kakashi pressed his thumb to it, smearing it around the bulbous tip when Genma spoke up again. “Give me your hand.”

Kakashi lifted his hand to him and Genma bent forward, taking his thumb into his mouth. He licked the saltiness off the tip of his finger and then released him so he could pull his index finger into his mouth. He teased his index with the same skill that he showed him earlier in the hallway, letting the appendage fall from his lips generously covered in saliva. Genma paid the same attention to all of Hatake’s fingers as he continued to pump into him, aware of how entranced Kakashi was as he watched.

Genma’s cheeks were pink by the time he finished, and he readjusted his hold on Kakashi’s legs as he angled back, withdrawing nearly all the way out of him. “Again, touch yourself again.” He remained focused on Kakashi’s hand, and as his fist eased down his length, Genma pushed back inside him. He drew his hips back as Kakashi’s hand rose back up, and over and over he followed the pace of Kakashi’s hand.

When Kakashi caught on to what he was doing, heat flooded him, and he smirked as he increased his speed. Genma followed suit, speeding his hips or slowing them as Kakashi did so, grunts and curses spilling from the back of his throat. Kakashi could barely keep his eyes open, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He cuffed the fingers of his other hand at the base of his cock, hoping to stave off orgasm as he continued to stroke himself with the other. His chest was heaving with breath. “Fuck … me! Fuck me… Genma! Genma!”

Genma let go of Kakashi’s legs, disrupting the rhythm. Kakashi’s eyes popped back open as Genma tugged his body closer, angling his hips higher. He brought Kakashi’s foot to his chest which drew Kakashi’s knee up to his own chest, and curved his back just slightly.  At the new angle, Genma seemed to penetrate him deeper and praise bubbled from Kakashi’s mouth as he began to move again.

Genma’s head fell back as he thrust into him, lost to the feeling of the younger man’s impossibly tight and hot canal. He could already feel the first tremors of impending release rippling through his stomach and lower back, that hungry animal inside him howling for more. And Kakashi, the way he shuddered and moaned, and all the filthy things that slipped from his mouth, wasn’t helping Genma hold back at all. 

“Faster… Gen… unnngh… harder,” Kakashi begged, his teeth sinking into his lip. When the Hokage-to-be sounded like that, and looked like that, it was difficult for Genma not to oblige him. He snapped his hips forward again and again, driving into Kakashi hard and deep, his mouth clenched shut in concentration.

Kakashi’s head pressed back against the bed as his chest arched; he was so, so close. Genma was driving into him, winding him up more and more. His entire body felt like it was humming with electricity, ready to arc out at any moment. “Genma... Please…” he stuttered, and he wasn’t even sure what he was asking for; he just knew that he needed  _ something _ and that only Genma could give it to him.

Kakashi was no longer jerking himself off, his hands gripping the bed instead so tightly that his fingers were going white. His body jumped and trembled as he kept muttering incoherent sentences. Genma slicked his hand with saliva, wrapped it around Kakashi’s cock, and began pumping him. It was out of sync with his hips, but neither cared - there was only one thing that mattered.

A sharp hiss pulled through Kakashi’s teeth. “Oh… don’t stop! I’m gonna… fuck! Genma! I’m coming…”

The tokujo hardly registered the pulsing twitch of Kakashi's cock; instead, he was taken by the beautiful twist of Kakashi’s features and the ardent shout that rang through the bedroom as he came.  The Copy Ninja looked absolutely stunning, eyes closed as he drew in staggering breaths, so harsh they bordered on sobs, his own cum splashed across his torso.

And then, as if in slow motion, Kakashi's eyes opened - those twin pools so dark they made the night sky envious - and locked with Genma's. The lust had been abated, but there was still something (something dark and tantalizing all the same) shimmering there. The younger man’s chest still rose and fell rapidly, but he looked so damn content like a kitty that drank all the cream.

Then Kakashi smirked and his kiss-swollen lips moved, and the only word that fit, was that he  _ purred _ . “Come in me.”

It wasn't a plea or a command, but Genma felt himself obeying. Everything that had built up and stored itself in the pit of his core surged forth. His release hit him and shook him from the base of his spine to the tips of his toes, to his fingers clenching onto Kakashi's knee. A primal growl split his lips as bliss raced up his length, and through his veins, and rang in his ears. He jerked and ground his hips against Kakashi, then fully spent he collapsed forward, catching himself on his hands.

Kakashi hummed as he wrapped his arm around Genma and brought their faces together for a kiss. It was slow, and far less frantic than before, their tongues sliding lazily together. The jounin’s content sigh buzzed in Genma’s mouth, and they parted with a broken gasp as the tokujo eased out from him.

“You alright?” Genma whispered.

Kakashi nodded and then grinned. “Well, you could always kiss it better if you're that concerned.”

Genma snorted as he climbed off the bed. “You sure know how to kill a moment.” 

The younger man watched as he walked into the bathroom, shapely ass disappearing behind the door. “Is that what we were having?”

A flush and then running water met his ears, and then a moment later Genma emerged. The older man was comfortable in his skin - skin so smooth pulled over such lean, sculpted muscle, that the gods should be in awe. Kakashi certainly was.

The tokujo cocked his hip to the side and chuckled as Kakashi’s eyes followed the movement. “Yeah, you idiot, we were having a moment.”

Kakashi laughed and scratched at his chest, pausing as he ran his fingers through a streak of his cum. “Ah… I don't handle post-coital  _ moments _ well…”

Genma smiled as he sat beside him and lifted the damp washcloth he brought from the bathroom. He swatted Kakashi’s hand away and began to wipe his chest clean, down his stomach, and then gently over his still half-hard cock. He grinned when he felt fingers in his hair, combing through and twirling the ends. Kakashi's touch skimmed down the length of Genna’s arm, making non-descript patterns all the way until he rested at his wrist. 

Genma looked up at him, touched by the - dare he think it - tenderness in his gaze and the feather light swirl of his fingertips. He tossed the rag across the room where it fell into the clothes hamper, and he cupped Kakashi’s face. “Trust me, you're handling it perfectly.”

Kakashi opened his mouth to reply, but Genma ducked down and sealed their lips together. This kiss was short, a tired and sated mesh of mouths, and then Genma pulled away to yank the blankets back. “Scoot over Hatake, this is my bed after all.”

“Don't push, I'm moving.”

Genma threw his arm around Kakashi, pressing his body up behind his and readjusting his leg as Kakashi’s hooked back over his. Lips pressed to Kakashi's shoulder blade as they settled in comfortably. And then, Genma lifted his head. “If you snore, I'm kicking you out.”

Kakashi barked with laughter. “Now who's killing the moment?”

 


End file.
